


Half of Oz's Favorite Team

by Irhaboggles



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gelphie, Jealousy, Longing, Pining, Sad, envy - Freeform, wizard and i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: While Little Ms. "Half of Oz's Favorite Team" rambled on and on about all the wonderful things she'd do with the Wonderful Wizard once they were hand in hand, her roommate could only wish that she was the other half of Oz's Favorite Team instead.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: 🌈Love is love is love is





	1. Half of Oz's Favorite Team

"And that's how we'll begin, the Wizard and I!" Elphaba declared happily, collapsing onto her bed in a dreamy bliss. She laid flat on her back and closed her eyes in ecstasy. A giant grin spread across her emerald face, stretching from ear to ear. She'd just spent the past 15 minutes talking Galinda's ears off about all the things she and the Wizard would do once they were hand in hand.

Galinda, meanwhile, hadn't said a word, barely doing more than giving Elphaba and awkward half-smile as the green girl continued to ramble on and on and on. Normally, such a lackluster reaction would've been a huge red flag that something was the matter, but Elphaba was just so over the moon that she didn't even notice Galinda's obvious discomfort, let alone think to ask about and rectify it.

But even if Elphaba was painfully oblivious to Galinda's true feelings, Galinda herself was forced to endure each emotion in very hideous detail. And it was a confusing set of emotions to be sure! In some ways, Galinda was happy too, Elphaba's joy being quite infectious. And this was only amplified because of how rare it was. The usually sour witch finally looked like a giddy schoolgirl for once in her life, and a tiny bit of Galinda felt selfishly proud and happy that she was the one (and only) person who got to see this side of Elphaba.

But underneath Galinda's happiness at Elphaba's, the green just got greener. While Elphaba's joy seemed to make her skin even brighter than normal, Galinda's own green streak was beginning to burn. And unlike Elphaba's, it was ugly. It was not the greenness of goodness, but of envy. And what was Galinda envious about? Well… everything!

On the most basic level, Galinda was jealous of Elphaba. Jealous that Elphaba had just swooped in and taken away everything she'd worked so very hard for. While Galinda herself had spent years trying to bring honor to her family, working hard to get into Shiz at all, Elphaba got in without even trying. Heck, Morrible had all but forced her to take the sorcery class when Elphaba had planned on attending Shiz only to care for her sister. And Galinda, the one who had spent years waiting for this, went ignored.

Deeper than that, though, Galinda was envious of the _Wizard_. Strange as it seemed, she envied him that he should've captured Elphaba's heart so completely even though they hadn't even met yet. While Galinda had worked hard to get Elphaba to open up to her, the Wizard needed only to exist before Elphaba would spend the entire rest of the day gushing and swooning over him.

"When people see me they will scream for half of Oz's favorite team: the Wizard and I!" Elphaba cried in triumph, proving Galinda's point perfectly. Galinda had to fight hard against a scowl.

"Yeah," she instead agreed halfheartedly. "Half of Oz's favorite team…"

But while Galinda was gritting her teeth, Elphaba gave a little _squeal_ of delight upon hearing those words again. It would've been funny, had Galinda not been so annoyed and hurt. But still, Elphaba was too happy to notice the sour note in Galinda's voice, which was stuck in the back of her throat right behind a giant lump of unshed tears that she was also holding back.

 _I'm happy that you're happy,_ Galinda thought as she continued to stare at Elphaba. _But come on! Get a grip! It's just the Wizard! He's not some god, or anything! But even if he was, why would you care so much? You've never even met the guy before and you're already drooling all over him! What about ME?! What about the girl you HAVE met?! The one who stayed so faithfully and loyally by your side for all this time?! What about ME?!_

It was selfish and petty, but Galinda was on a roll now, silently ranting at Elphaba for seemingly choosing the Wizard over her even though it had been _her_ , and not the Wizard, who became Elphaba's first friend. Elphaba seemed to think that the Wizard was going to be sooo accepting of her, failing to see that someone _else_ (cough-Galinda-cough) had already accepted her first! Who was it that had known Elphaba first, better and longer? It certainly wasn't the Wizard! Who was it that loved Elphaba more? Certainly not the Wizard! So why she Elphaba so infatuated with him!? What about her? What about Galinda?!

"Oh but don't worry!" Elphaba promised, as if having read Galinda's mind. "I'll tell the Wizard all about you and, maybe someday, you'll get to work with us too! Oh, won't that be great? All three of us, together?! We'll be a perfect power trio!"

But while Elphaba had just sent herself even higher with the thought of working with her two favorite people in all of Oz, this only sank Galinda even lower. It should've been an offer to make her swoon with joy, that Elphaba would share her life with Galinda despite having someone as wonderful as the Wizard in it as well. But that only served to cut Galinda even deeper. She still felt left out, like she was on the outside looking in, observing a world that could never truly be hers. Even though Elphaba had just offered to share it, a part of Galinda knew she'd still never belong…

If Elphaba had to beg the Wizard to let Galinda tag along, that meant that the Wizard didn't actually care at all about Galinda. She would only be added to the list on Elphaba's behalf, and that was a humiliating thought. Galinda did not want to be that one friend nobody else liked. She didn't want to be the annoying tagalong kid. She didn't want to be the one everyone else included just to be polite. She didn't want to be the one everyone secretly hated but would tolerate for appearance's sake.

And even more selfish and embarrassing was the simple fact that a small part of Galinda didn't even _want_ to work with the Wizard if it meant she'd have to share Elphaba with him. Maybe it sounded petty, but Galinda was possessive, and the idea of having to share Elphaba made her blood boil with anger and disgust. She would rather never accept any of the Wizard's offers than be forced to work with him while knowing she had to share Elphaba with him. And why did the notion upset Galinda so much? Well…

Already, Elphaba could not stop swooning over the Wizard and they hadn't even met yet. Furthermore, as tiring as her blathering was getting, it had only been going on for about 20 minutes. How could Galinda bear it, then, if they were to all be working together? Would that not just amplify what was already driving Galinda crazy right here and now? The thought of having to watch her swoon over him every day was unbearable. Galinda could not share Elphaba with the Wizard because it would do nothing but remind her every single day that as much as Elphaba loved her, there was someone else that she loved even more. What was worse than the thought that Galinda was being replaced by the Wizard was the thought that she may one day have to witness this happening every single day for the rest of her life.

But the saddest thing of all, Galinda couldn't really blame Elphaba. After all, who _didn't_ love the Wizard? And didn't he deserve it, for all the marvelous and magical miracles he'd done for their fair and noble country? And that was what hurt most of all. Galinda's opponent was not a monster. He deserved every good thing in the world, including Elphaba. Had he been even a tad more unlikeable, it would've been easier for Galinda to feel justified in her envy. But she couldn't. The Wizard was just too jovial and generous, and for once, Galinda hated that about him. Because what was she when compared to him? Just another airheaded aristocrat. She was a dime-a-dozen. Of course Elphaba would choose the Wizard over her. Who wouldn't? Even _Galinda_ would choose the Wizard over herself. Anyone in their right mind would!

And that was part of why Galinda had wanted to work with the Wizard as well. She had the same dream Elphaba did: to make herself truly special in the eyes of the world, and in the eyes of the Wizard. But now things were changing. Odds were low the Wizard would ever truly care to meet her (and if he ever claimed to, she would have the sneaking suspicion that it was all only Elphaba's doing). And Galinda no longer liked the idea of working with him if it meant sharing Elphaba. Her dream was dying right before her very eyes. Was this good or bad? She had no idea. All she knew was that it was confusifying and painful.

At this point, Galinda only knew one thing: that she was content with Elphaba. Yes, Galinda still had something of a fangirl crush on the Wizard too, but she was content having Elphaba be her Number One. Galinda wanted it to just be her and Elphaba, together against the world. So Elphaba trying to add the Wizard into their circle kind of stung. Why wasn't she enough? Why hadn't Elphaba chosen her instead? She had chosen Elphaba, so why wasn't the reverse also true? Besides, wasn't she the realer one? And yet, for once, Elphaba had chosen fantasy over reality, picking the Wizard over Galinda…

"Oh what a pair we'll be, the Wizard and I!" Elphaba was still going strong.

"Oh what a pair we _are_ , you and I," Galinda whispered back, but too softly for Elphaba to hear. Why couldn't she be the other half of Oz's favorite team? Why couldn't it be the two of them? And just them! Why did the Wizard have to interfere? Why couldn't he find his own partner instead of stealing Galinda's? Or at the very least, why couldn't Galinda open Elphaba's blind eyes and get the green girl to see what was already standing right in front of her?! Oh, but Galinda knew why…

Elphaba and the Wizard deserved each other. Not Galinda. She was nothing compared to them. They were both powerful sorcerers. What was she but another dime-a-dozen rich girl? No real magical prowess or skill or talent or knowledge. She was the one who got forgotten whenever someone better came along. But just like all those times before, what could Galinda do now except grin and bear it? Elphaba had made her choice. Galinda had to respect it. And the Wizard was way out of her league. She was a fool thinking she could ever beat him for Elphaba's affections. Only an idiot would choose someone as simple as Galinda over someone as wonderful as the Wizard. And Elphaba was no idiot. Nor was Galinda.

So while "half of Oz's favorite team" continued to talk and talk and talk, Galinda only watched with a sad smile, thinking about her _own_ version of Oz's favorite team. _Elphaba and I_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the angst


	2. So Happy I Could Melt

In an unexpected role reversal, while _Galinda_ was the one stewing in angst, insecurity and hurt, Elphaba was flying high. Morrible had given her notice that the Wizard wished to meet her much sooner than expected. That's how impressed he was by her talent in Morrible's sorcery seminar. He still would not be ready to see her for about a month or so, but that still beat out the original date, which would've occurred sometime during that summer. Hearing that notice from Morrible had been perhaps the best thing Elphaba had ever heard in her whole entire life.

"I'm so happy I could melt!" she practically squealed. For the past 15 minutes, she'd done nothing but talk her roommate's ear off about all that Morrible had said, and what it would mean for her future. Normally, it was Galinda who never ever shut up, but today, it was Elphaba's turn. And it was compounded by the fact that she was acting like a giggly little schoolgirl, actually hugging her pillow and grinning from ear to ear like a fool. It was a sight no one had ever seen before but, for once, Elphaba didn't care at all. Her joy was so immense that it could no longer be contained and, for once, she didn't want it to be. Instead, she almost wanted to run to the rooftops of Shiz and scream her joy out for all of the campus to hear.

"That's wonderful, Elphie," Galinda encouraged the green-skinned witch. Elphaba was so over the moon that she didn't even realize how unenthusiastic Galinda actually sounded. And she certainly didn't notice the pained look behind her roommate's sapphire eyes. Instead, she was practically going delirious with wonderful visions of a long, happy, healthy life surrounded by the people she loved (and all the people who would one day love her as well). She saw nothing but fame, fortune and success: a thriving career and an epic legacy.

Imagine that! A poor, ugly, unwanted little farm brat like her, about to make it big with the Wonderful Wizard of Oz himself! That was the sort of stuff that only happened in fairytales! Or so Elphaba used to think. But now it seemed like life was finally paying her back for all the years of torture it had thrust upon her and she was finally about to get her happily ever after. And it was a happily ever after so magical that she wouldn't have traded it for anything else in all of Oz, and it almost made all those other nightmarish years seem worth it!

But what Elphaba was most excited about wasn't just the prosperous career ahead of her, nor was it the popularity and power she'd gain from being around such incredible people, nor was it how adored she'd become after she proved her own worth outside of the Wizard's influence. Those were all very high on the list, but the topmost excitement for her was just getting to know that everyone she loved would be well-taken care of. They'd all live together in the palace and Elphaba would provide for them all! Galinda, Boq, Fiyero, Nessa, Dr. Dillamond and even her father! They would all be one big happy family, as sappy as that sounded.

"I will absolutely put in a good word for you with the Wizard!" Elphaba vowed to Galinda. "In fact, I fully intend upon telling him as much as I can about you so that he'll be dying to meet you too! Then you can join me with him and we will be the perfect power trio! Just the three of us together forever, making good! And we _will_ do this together because, together, we're unlimited!"

These were kind words and Elphaba truly meant every single one of them, the mere thought of her and Galinda working hand in hand making her heart leap in a giddy whirl, but this was one remark that had made Galinda sigh with sadness and envy, not that Elphaba noticed. Even though they were facing the same situation, while Galinda loathed the idea of sharing Elphaba's attention with anyone (even the Wizard of Oz himself), to Elphaba, this was a classic case of "the more the merrier". In her eyes, what was better than having one best friend working at her side was having _two_ best friends working at her side. _Besides_ , she joked to herself, _I have two hands!_

Elphaba was shaking now, so madly excited as she envisioned all the wonderful things she and Galinda and the Wizard would do together. But they wouldn't even just be making good, they'd be having fun too! Every day would be a new adventure, a new bonding experience. This would be the family she always wanted and never had. The Wizard would be like her new father figure, wise and kind, and Galinda would be her partner in crime, her best friend and soulmate. The way Elphaba liked to envision it, she would be standing side by side with Galinda, holding Galinda's hand. Meanwhile, the Wizard would be right behind them, one hand on each of their shoulders, smiling like a proud papa.

Elphaba had heard it said that the more love one gave, the more they got in return. She also heard that love was the world's most renewable and efficient energy source, because it would never run out, and it only multiplied and rippled out, the more it was spread from person to person. She used to consider such sentiments idealistic, unrealistic and embarrassingly naieve. Now, however, she was starting to understand.

Even just thinking about bringing more and more people into her friend circle took her higher and higher. All of them, together, happy and successful. Wouldn't it be the most beautiful, wonderful thing in all of Oz? Because now at last, Elphaba finally understood the joy of sharing joy. Of course she'd always understood how sharing happiness could make other people feel happy, but it had never quite been this personal or real.

"Sweet Oz!" she breathed to herself. "I'm going to share my life with so many people!" and usually, this sentiment would make her want to run and hide. Today, however, she wanted nothing more than to run to that dream and embrace it head on. She was going to share her life with everyone! They would all get to watch it unfold together, and share in every triumph! It was a win-win situation! So many friends!

Elphaba went back to telling Galinda all the dreams, theories and plans she had in store once she and the Wizard were hand in hand. During this time, even though her mind was busy cooking up schemes, she could do nothing but smile blissfully at Galinda and think so fondly of her. Even though Elphaba wanted to share her life with everyone now, she already knew Galinda would still always be her favorite. She would always love Galinda more than anyone else. No matter how far Elphaba would go, it was only thanks to Galinda that she had come this far at all!

There really was no one in all of Oz who meant more to the green girl than Galinda. Galinda had been her first, best and truest friend and Elphaba wanted to repay that kindness a hundredfold. But it wasn't even just this sense of "debt". Elphaba truly loved Galinda. Galinda always made her feel so happy! So good and loved! Why _wouldn't_ Elphaba want to spend forever with someone like that? And paying Galinda back would be so much fun, such a delight! And that was how Elphaba knew it was true love that she felt for Galinda. The thought of trying to repay Galinda's kindness made Elphaba even giddier. It didn't feel like an obligation, it felt like another pleasure!

"Oh, I just can't wait!" Elphaba cried out at last. "When I meet the Wizard, all of Oz will finally love me, and you will be right there with me the entire time! They will love you too, just as I do!" and she flashed Galinda a truly bright and loving smile. Galinda managed to return it, but only just barely. Caught in the negative mindset that she was, although it made Galinda's heart jump for joy to hear that Elphaba loved her, she couldn't help but wonder and worry. Even if Elphaba loved her, that did not necessarily mean she loved Galinda most of all.

And even if she did, Galinda was just so scared of doing something to mess up, of doing something that would eventually make Elphaba choose the Wizard over her (if she hadn't already). Because sure, Elphaba had it in mind that they would be a trio, but what happened if/when two parts of that trio got so close that the third essentially wound up a little bit further behind the others? How long before Galinda fell from Elphaba's good graces? Before Elphaba got tired and left her? Before Elphaba found someone better to choose instead?

But because Elphaba was still flying high on her dreams, Galinda's worries continued to go unnoticed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Unplanned P2, just to show the contrast in Elphaba's thinking (combined with the fact that having a big circle of friends can be both the best and worst thing in the world depending on how you look at it. Just ask these two).


End file.
